The Internet enables accessing information dispersed in multiple remote computer memories in an unprecedented manner. But mere access via a web browser is only the first step. Especially where the remote server or servers store massive amounts of ever-changing data in memory, and where one desires to connect with multiple remote servers, conventional approaches are significantly challenged. By way of non-limiting example, if one wishes to implement functionality so that users can retrieve and compare data from multiple websites, then traditional client-server communication techniques carried out via a browser face issues of scale, complexity and inefficiency.